Various and numerous plastic polymer (resin) materials are known which are reinforced with carbon fibers. Such composite materials are desirable where good strength properties and lightweight are required, for example in the manufacture of airframes.
Unfortunately, while initial physical properties of such composites can be very good, such composites are subject to fatigue damage which can lead to catastrophic failure. Such failure cannot, of course, be tolerated in such applications as airframes.
Fiber composites of other materials, such as lead-tin alloys are known, e.g., as described in "The Fracture Mechanisms of Carbon Fiber Reinforced Pb-Sn Composite Material", Chengfu et al., July 1987, 6th International Conference on Composite Materials and 2nd European Conference on Composite Materials (ICCM & ECCM), Vol. 2, 2.183-2.188, Elsevier Applied Science Publishers Ltd., London, England.
Such composites are nevertheless subject to stress fracture and are of course very dense and are therefore completely unsuitable for use in major structural components of aircraft.